


Warmth

by niigoki



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 13:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14309760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niigoki/pseuds/niigoki
Summary: It’s really cold. Sana would deny it if someone asked, but she is absolutely freezing on the mountains of Switzerland, and not even the huge coat is helping. Thankfully, Nayeon is there to warm her up.





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> A request for my supporter Minatozaki Momo ! Thank you, I hope you enjoy it!

It’s really cold. Sana would deny it if someone asked, but she is absolutely freezing on the mountains of Switzerland, and not even the huge coat is helping. Her body temperature is already low, but there’s wind, and things couldn’t be worse. She looks at the huge dogs and wishes she was one of them. They seemed to be extremely comfortable.

“Sana!” She hears Nayeon’s voice calling for her and snaps out of her frozen state. “Sana, come!”

Nayeon is mocking her, but Sana can’t deny that she loves it. The silly gesture distracts her from her sulky state and she jumps towards the older girl, pretending to be the puppy that Nayeon is so desperately calling for. They both laugh, and Nayeon takes her hand.

Sana already feels warmer.

“Any luck with the doggies?” Sana asks as they follow the rest of the group, fighting the urge to wrap her arms around herself. She didn’t want to let go of Nayeon’s grasp.

“They don’t listen to me,” Nayeon sounds genuinely upset by it, but plays it off coolly. “It’s okay, though, I’m sure they’re just shy with foreigners.”

“I guess Momo is Swiss, then.” Sana points out and Nayeon looks over to where Momo is.

She holds one of the dogs’ leash happily, calling her name and patting her fluffy fur. Mina is by her side observing everything with a smile, and Nayeon feels a little jealous – not because she wanted to be with them, but because she wanted to take the dog walking, too.

“You can pretend you’re taking me on a walk,” Sana winks and Nayeon rolls her eyes to the back of her head. She squeezes Sana’s hand in a warning, as if saying ‘there is a camera right in front of us’, and Sana squeezes back, acknowledging that they are exposed, and not giving a damn.

It’s one of the things that Nayeon hates and loves about this girl.

Sana struggles with her bag and Nayeon eyes her for a moment. “Take off your jacket.”

“It’s too cold.”

“Your hand is so small,” She says seriously, then breathes out a laugh. “Hard to hold. Too small.”

Sana doesn’t process things right away when she’s freezing, so her delayed reaction is cute. Nayeon is sure that this is going to the episode they’re currently filming.

The girls in front of them sound cheerful and Momo has to give the leash back to the owner at some point. Nayeon can see from her slouched shoulders that she’s disappointed about it, and finds it cute.

“I think you and I are dating.” Sana says out of absolutely _nowhere_ , and Nayeon’s heart jumps to her throat. She had tucked Sana’s hand inside her pocket for warmth, knowing very well that the girl was cold, but Sana’s slow brain didn’t seem to be working properly; she had no filter at that moment. Then, Sana realizes that she has to explain her sentence to the camera. “Our hands are in her pocket.”

They laugh nervously for a second too long, and Nayeon has to get them out of this, somehow. “Good?”

“Good.”

“Then we’re fine.”

She can see the cameraman trying to hold back a laugh. She wishes Sana wasn’t so obvious.

The rest of the day goes smoothly, with no mistakes or mishaps, and the cameras finally stop rolling at night when they go back to the hotel. Dinner is delicious, and they’re glad for being well-fed while on this trip.

Except that Nayeon would’ve enjoyed her food a lot more if Sana hadn’t been staring at her for the whole night. At some point, she feels Sana’s feet nudging hers slightly under the table, and nearly chokes on her water. She shoots her another warning look, but Sana just sends her a kiss.

Sana would be the death of her, one day.

Here is the thing: Nayeon isn’t stupid. A little oblivious at times, maybe, but never stupid. She knows when something is happening, especially in a group with eight other girls who know how to read each other like an open book at this point.

Sana might be a flirt, but Nayeon knows when she means things, and by the way she kept rubbing her knuckles when their hands were in Nayeon’s pocket earlier, she could guess that there was something going on.

That’s why she pulls Sana to the side before going back to her room.

“I’ll catch up with you, Minari.” Sana says, not wanting to make Mina wait. Then, she follows Nayeon down the corridor and into a corner, hidden from cameras and suspicious eyes.

Nayeon has to take a deep breath before facing her. “So?”

Sana tilts her head to the side like a lost puppy. “So?”

“You know what I’m talking about.”

“Was it the thing I said about you taking me for a walk? Because I can keep pretending to be your dog if you wan—”

“I swear,” Nayeon’s voice is dangerous, and she hugs her arms, avoiding Sana’s gaze. “I’m serious, Sana. Did you mean it?”

Sana stops teasing, because she can read the shift in the mood. “About us dating?”

Nayeon nods slightly.

“Kinda,” Sana takes a step forward, a nervous chuckle making its way out her throat. “I was half-joking, half-serious. I know you don’t feel the same. It’s okay.”

“Says who?”

 _That_ catches Sana off-guard. She lifts her eyes to meet Nayeon’s, mouth slightly open as the older girl blushes.

Nayeon sighs. “You’re a terrific flirt, you know that?”

“I’ve been told.”

It makes Nayeon’s gut tug with something – jealousy, perhaps. It’s an ugly emotion, but she can’t help it. She’s a jealous person by nature. “Well, I won’t let anyone else tell you that.”

Sana’s mouth curves in a soft smirk and suddenly Nayeon is in her personal space. “Does that mean you want me to flirt with you, only?”

“Maybe,” Nayeon flicks her gaze to her lips for a second. “Depends on how good of a kisser you are.”

Nayeon isn’t dumb, and she knows how to play Sana’s game.

(She also knows that Sana wants this, or else she would’ve never been so bold.)

“People told me I’m a good kisser, too.” Sana mutters as she leans in, and Nayeon hates that she riles her up so easily.

She grabs the back of Sana’s neck, meeting her lips in a heated kiss that doesn’t start soft at all. They breath out with the impact, Sana’s hand holding Nayeon’s waist to pull her closer, deepening the kiss immediately; Nayeon curses that Sana was right. That’s a kiss that she won’t forget for a long time.

She hopes that she won’t need to.

Sana pulls back, breathing against Nayeon’s mouth, and they look at each other with complete honesty. Nayeon slides her fingers slowly around Sana’s chin, rubbing her thumb on the corner of her mouth. “I really need to know if you meant it.”

Part of Nayeon knew – she just _knew_ – that Sana really just wanted to get a kiss out of her. She’s done this before with other trainees back in the day, and even though it was kind of a dick move, the girls never truly blamed Sana for it. It was hard not to fall for her charms.

Nayeon didn’t want to get heart-broken over this.

Sana cups her cheek and leans in once more. The kiss is mellow, and it encompasses a sincerity that Nayeon isn’t used to. When she pulls back, her eyes are shining. “I mean it.”

The blush on Nayeon’s face makes her melt. “…Okay.”

She’s shy and Sana thinks she might be a little bit in love.

When Sana knocks on the door of her room, Mina opens up, looks at the two girls’ intertwined fingers, and sighs. “I’ll grab my things.”

She leaves the room with a teasing look and Nayeon hides her red face on Sana’s shoulder. Of course Mina knew.

They don’t get much sleep that night, but Nayeon thinks that this trip just got a thousand times better.

“Nayeonnie?” Sana mutters on her hair after waking up.

“Yes?”

“Thank you for keeping me warm.”

Nayeon nuzzles Sana’s neck, placing a kiss there. Sana melts all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on my social media:  
> Twitter: @niigoki_  
> Tumblr: niigoki  
> CuriousCat: curiouscat.me/niigoki


End file.
